Nymphomaniac
by Dreaming-Paradise
Summary: Weiss wasn't a Nympho, she just needed help with. . . Stuff. And Ruby was the only one who knew how to help her. (smut fic)
1. Let Me Take Care of You

**I wrote this _last year _in May and posted it on Ao3, just recently I added a second part.  
Two of my friends said I should NOT share this on , but another friend was very insistent about it being crossposted here. So, here you go, you horny little shits.  
**(no wait that was mean ily)

* * *

**Nymphomaniac  
**

She shouldn't have read it. . . But her curiosity had gotten the better of her.

Weiss had gotten her hands one of Blake's erotic books, having decided to take a peek inside and hopefully discover why her friend liked those kind of stories so much. She'd waited until she was sure the rest of the team were asleep, slipped out of bed and chose a single book from the many novels Blake owned.

Skimming through the story to get a good idea of what the actual plot was about, she'd come across something she hadn't expected. It was a tale of a young princess who had fallen in love with another woman who just so happened to be her maid, but the princess was engaged to a rich man of her father's choosing. During the day, the princess belonged to her kingdom, but once the sun set, she surrendered herself to her secret girlfriend.

In a way, the story had reminded her of herself and her own girlfriend. She had never expected to have fallen in love with her dolt of a leader, but she was completely head over heels for her. Unfortunately, she hadn't done a very good job of keeping it a secret and Ruby had found out.

As luck would have it, Ruby had felt the same way. Like the women in the book, they kept their relationship a secret so that the news would not reach Weiss' father. Only Blake and Yang knew, and if Nora weren't such a loudmouth, perhaps Team JNPR would know as well.

Weiss had gotten a little too indulged in the story and became aware when she felt the familiar, warm sensation pooling between her legs. Reluctantly, she had shut the book and placed it back where it belonged before the heat became overwhelming. Needless to say, that hadn't worked out too well.

She lay in her bed, her breathing heavy, her body temperature sky-rocketing, and she had to resist the urge to slide her fingers down under her gown and into. . . No, she couldn't do that. She was better than that. A jolt of electricity ran through her as suggestive scenes kept played over in her head on repeat, becoming more and more realistic each time they started over.

How in the world had a book gotten her so worked up? They were fictional characters for gods' sake! It shouldn't bother her so much, it didn't seem to faze Blake in the slightest. She read through those sort of stories with ease without needing to repress any desires.

Weiss groaned in frustration as the scene replayed once again, beginning nice and slow and gradually growing more heated as it progressed. Her icy blue eyes glanced up to the death-trap hovering above her bed and her mind drifted to the person occupying it. It'd be nice if Ruby was the one- No! She couldn't think like that! Too late. She thought, her mind already running wild with erotic fantasies of her and her girlfriend. Great. . . Well, It wouldn't be too out of the ordinary. . . Not that they did anything.

That was a lie.

Part of her wanted to climb up into her partner's bed and beg the younger girl to satisfy her, but the better side of her was against it. Was her sexual frustration that bad? So bad she would resort to begging for relief. Then again, Ruby knew exactly how to turn her into mewling mess of hormones. The thought of her girlfriend's skilled hands caressing her body was enough to make Weiss squirm, she despised the increased sensitivity her arousal brought and the indecent thoughts that came with it.

Clenching and unclenching her fists, Weiss squeezed her eyes shut and focused on trying to regulate her ragged breathing. She was so focused on trying to keep herself under control that she didn't hear the creaking of the bed above her, she didn't even feel her own bed shift as somebody crawled up next to her.

A hand was placed on her shoulder and she jerked around to face Ruby. "R-Ruby, what're you doing up?" She asked, just barely managing to from a coherent sentence. Judging by the amusement twinkling in the redhead's eyes, Ruby knew exactly what Weiss had been doing. Weiss frowned, "We have a test tomorrow, you should be resti-" Ruby leaned in and silenced the alabaster with her lips, sending Weiss into a love-drunk state before the sensation between her legs brought her back to reality a moment later.

She pulled at her girlfriend's arms and Ruby shifted her weight, never breaking the kiss as she leaned Weiss back against the mattress again, climbing on top of her and placing both hands at Weiss' sides. Ruby's knee was between her legs, pressed up against her center and it took everything Weiss had inside of her to remain unresponsive to it.

Ruby broke the kiss far too soon for Weiss' liking, opening her mouth to say something to her girlfriend. Before she could utter a word, Weiss reached up and grabbed the back of her head, drawing her back in for another needy kiss, which the redhead happily returned. She bit back a moan when Ruby suddenly gripped her hips, removing her knee from her center. Weiss allowed an unintentional whimper to escape at the lost of contact and she instinctively bucked her hips, searching for any sort of friction that would satisfy her.

A loud snore snapped her out of stupor and Weiss pulled away for much-needed oxygen, Ruby didn't budge, allowing her to regain her senses before asking what was wrong. Now that she wasn't love-drunk on her partner's kisses and touch, she reached down to swat Ruby's hands away from her hips. She missed her touch instantly as her body was screaming for relief and her center burning with desire. But they couldn't. . .

"A-as nice as that was, we need to sleep. . ." Weiss whispered to the redhead, who simply rolled her eyes and leaned down again, capturing Weiss' lips before she could say anything else. Ruby's palms found their way back underneath Weiss' gown, slowly sliding it up and leaving waves of pleasure in its wake.

"Be quiet," Ruby's voice was low and sensual, "I'll take care of you. Try not to make too much noise." She was sold.

A mewl escaped Weiss' lips as Ruby's calloused fingers skillfully roamed her body, it wasn't nearly enough. She needed more. As her girlfriend's fingers slid across her hips, under her gown, and grazing over her panties, Weiss released a growl of frustration. She was teasing her! How could she?! Ruby's palm caressed the inside of her thigh and the white-haired girl whined, "Touch me, please." She pleaded pathetically, not caring that she'd succumbed to a whimpering mess of desperation.

Ruby's hand began to slide down from her center and Weiss growled again, "S-stop teasing me!" She snapped, clearly not in the mood to be toyed with. Usually, she would tolerate her girlfriend's teasing until it became far too much, but she needed to be satisfied now. "Ruby, please. . ." Weiss bit back a moan.

A smirk crossed Ruby's features and said girl placed a finger to Weiss' lips. "Shhh," Ruby whispered into her ear, "we don't want to wake Blake and Yang, do we?" She asked, sliding Weiss' gown up and finally hooking her fingers around Weiss' underwear, pulling it down swiftly over her legs. Weiss moaned again and bucked her hips as Ruby tossed panties to the foot of the bed.

Over the hammering of her heart, the white-haired girl heard her girlfriend chuckle and she strained to hear her, but the heat that rose to her cheeks closely rivaled the heat between her legs when she realized what Ruby had said. "You're certainly wet."

"Shut up!" Weiss snapped as Ruby shifted her weight again, taking Weiss' waist and rolling them over to switch positions. "Wh-what are you doing?" She asked, a bit disappointed Ruby hadn't taken her right then and there. Ruby just smirked and pulled the shorter girl closer by the hips. Everything clicked into place and Weiss swore her heart skipped a few beats as she processed her girlfriend's silent request.

"You've read the book. . ." Weiss whispered in sheer embarrassment. Ruby wanted to re-enact one of the scenes from Blake's books, the exact scene that played in Weiss' mind on repeat. Ruby hummed and rubbed her thumbs in circles across the white-haired girl's bare skin, sending shivers of pleasure up Weiss' spine.

"Do you not want to?" Ruby purred, "I could always take you some other way." Weiss growled and she moved up to place her legs on both sides of the taller girl's head, ignoring the humiliation she felt when Ruby giggled. "So impatient."

Weiss was about to retort something back to her girlfriend, but whatever she was going to say came out as a needy mewl when Ruby prodded her tongue against her entrance. Now usually, she would prefer things to be taken slowly and build up over time, but as intimacy started to become more frequent between the two, her preferences were beginning to change.

She rolled her hips as Ruby's tongue slid in between her folds, her hand dug themselves into her partner's scalp and thread her fingers through the short, dark locks. Weiss had to swallow another moan threatening to escape when her Ruby's hands began to slide up and down her legs, caressing the pale skin and rubbing in a circular motion as they inched higher and higher.

The pleasure she was experiencing was indescribable, it was a familiar sensation and yet a whole new one at the same time. Ruby knew exactly what she was doing, she knew all of her sweet spots, she knew how to make her release sneak up on her and she knew how to slowly guide her towards it. Weiss couldn't figure out which one she would do this time, she was too busy focusing on the long, languid licks Ruby was running across her center.

"Ruby. . ." She just barely managed to whisper out, trying and failing to fight back her indecent sounds of pure pleasure. She could've sworn she heard a muffled noise coming from Blake's bed and panic clutched at her heart. Just as soon as she opened her mouth and went to slide off of Ruby, she felt a finger slip in right beside the tongue swirling inside of her. Was she seeing stars? Any concern of being caught flew out the window, "Fuck!" She swore under her breath, "Don't stop. . ." The world could be watching and she wouldn't care.

Her body had become tense and she felt like she would snap like a twig at the slightest bit of pressure.

It took her a moment to realize her own hands had descended to her girlfriend's shoulders, only for one to shoot towards Ruby's head as an attempt to push her deeper into her when the younger girl began sucking at her sensitive bud. She was unable to tell whether or not her climax had snuck up on her, or if it had been built up, but she felt it in full force now. Ruby knew that, too. Weiss clawed at the sheets below her, whispering a series of indecent words and swears into her partner's ear.

Ruby pulled her finger out and twirled her tongue inside one last time, sending Weiss over the edge. She was slipping in and out of consciousness, she was exhausted and spent, but her body seemed to demand more. At some point, Ruby's hands had moved to her hips as an attempt to hold Weiss upright.

When her vision cleared, she found that she'd leaned herself against the headboard of her bed, one hand clutching the wood and the other tangled in Ruby's dark hair.

Instead of removing her tongue, Ruby had eased her through her climax and began cleaning her up. Weiss felt her body trembling as she slowly detached her hand from the wood, clutching at the sheets again as a few chaste kisses were placed along her inner thigh. She glanced down and shifted her weight to the side as Ruby scooted up to the headboard, running her tongue over her glistening lips.

"Don't do that." Weiss scolded breathlessly, ignoring the want that already starting to burn inside of her again. One was fine for the night. . . They needed to rest. Ruby seemed to have other plans though; the dark-haired girl rolled her eyes, she reached and grabbed Weiss by the waist. She was seated between her girlfriend's legs, her back facing Ruby.

Weiss was about to ask what the other girl had planned when she felt one of Ruby's hands grope at her breast, her thumb fiddling with her nipple as she attacked the white-haired girl's neck and collarbone with kisses.

"I can tell you're not satisfied," Ruby chuckled as a moan involuntarily slipped its way passed Weiss' lips, "just lean back against me, I'll take care of you."

This was going to be a long night.


	2. Toxic

_**So here's part two! **_

_**Toxic  
**_**[Weiss] **_  
Oh,_  
_The taste of your lips_  
_I'm on a ride_  
_You're toxic, I'm slippin' under_  
_With a taste of a poison paradise_  
_I'm addicted to you_  
_Don't you know that you're toxic?_  
_And I love what you do_  
_Don't you know that you're toxic?  
-Toxic, Britney Spears_

* * *

"So what did you do this time?" Weiss asked her girlfriend, her icy blue eyes sparkling with interest and curiosity. "Rob a bank? Kill somebody? Finally become your sister and assault an officer?" They had lost the cops by taking a trail down through the forest; apparently it was private property. Ruby had pulled her red sports car into a space between two trees near the edge of a cliff, providing them with a beautiful view of the sunset and what looked to be a waterfall in the distance.

Weiss had no idea what she would tell her father for being out so late, but she had no intention of returning home any time soon. She'd gone a whole two weeks without seeing her girlfriend, having been forced to lay low after their secret had nearly been revealed. "Baby," she moved her attention to her girlfriend and her breath hitched when her eyes met with mischievous silver eyes, "you know I'm not that bad." Weiss' heart skipped a beat as a smile tugged at the corner of Ruby's lips, "I'm just Yang's 'sidekick', as some people put it. I'm never involved in any major crimes, Yang doesn't want me risking my safety like that."

"So what did you do?" Weiss asked again as Ruby shifted in her seat to face her, the younger girl leaned forward and Weiss glanced down when she felt Ruby's hand on her knee. "Ruby, seriously, what-?" She stopped mid-sentence when she realized how close her girlfriend had gotten. Ruby was practically hovering over her now, her hands placed at Weiss' sides. The scent of Ruby's perfume she'd bought her assaulted her senses, almost sending her into a daze; the sweet smell of roses had quickly become one of her favorites.

"It wasn't anything serious. Huge misunderstanding, they thought I was robbing somebody when I was only trying to help them, and the person decided to be an asshole and claim I tried to rob them. So the police wanted to arrest me for 'assault.'" Ruby explained, rolling her eyes. "I wanted to show them what assault was, but I couldn't risk it. . ."

"I see." Weiss hummed, "Who is this person? I'll destroy them."

"Don't worry about it, Angel. I missed you." Ruby whispered.

"Well, if someone had been more careful, I wouldn't have-" She fell silent when Ruby leaned impossibly closer and placed a gentle kiss to her lips, which was reciprocated almost instantly. For a split moment, Weiss' mind cut off. Ruby pulled away and Weiss snapped back to reality, deciding not to let that steer her off track, Weiss continued. "As I was saying before you decided to interrupt. . . Had you been more aware, I wouldn't have had to avoid you. Do you know how long it took to get Father off my back? How long it took to convince him I was still his obedient daughter?"

Ruby hummed and placed another peck to Weiss' lips, "I'm sorry, love" she apologized, "but it all worked out, didn't it?"

"Miraculously, yes." Weiss replied, trying to ignore the hand that had begun to slide up her thigh. "Do it again and I might not be able to return." Ruby just nodded once and reached down beside the seat, she pulled a lever and the seat flew back, causing Weiss to briefly experience vertigo. Ruby made herself comfortable between her legs before resting her forehead on the older girl's shoulder, Weiss wrapped an arm around her girlfriend as Ruby placed a butterfly kiss to her neck. "You're affectionate today."

The response she received was a nod, "How were your two weeks away from me?" Ruby asked, changing the subject.

Weiss chuckled dryly, "In your words, I would describe it as boring." She replied, "But I suppose a few parts of it were interesting. I learned a few things about a certain trading partner I've been telling you about, and I was finally allowed to enter the factory. There are quite a few changes that will be made when I take over the company, that's for sure. . ." Her mind returned to the hours she'd spent in the factory, watching as faunus were forced to work until their fingers were bleeding and they were nothing but skin and bones. She'd wanted to run out of there, but she managed to conceal her disgust and rage and keep a stoic expression.

Her heart had broken when a young fox faunus had reached out for her, his eyes full of pain and misery. He'd asked for her help, begging her to help him get out of the treacherous place. Oh how badly she'd wanted to end all of the faunus labor right then and there and free them. . .

"Any happy stories?" Ruby asked again, beginning to trail kisses up and down her girlfriend's neck. The sensation allowed Weiss to push through her depressed state, the aching in her heart having been replaced by a content, warm feeling. "You had at least one happy moment, right? I can't stand it when my Angel is sad." Ruby whined and Weiss chuckled..

"Well," Weiss began, reaching up and combing her fingers through Ruby's dark red hair, said girl hummed and planted another kiss just below Weiss' chin, "we had to make a visit to the docs since Father wanted to be one-hundred percent sure we were receiving the correct supplies this time. Unfortunately, we didn't and that really pissed him off. Seeing him bickering with the captain like a child was kind of funny. . . I wasn't the only one to witness it either! He invited Neptune along since he's still convinced he's my boyfr-" Ruby growled and sharply nipped her girlfriend's collarbone, having undone her dress shirt just enough to allow herself access to the unblemished skin.

"Don't say his name." Ruby huffed, sitting up to meet Weiss' icy blue eyes, "You're mine, not his."

A smirk tugged at Weiss' lips, "Is somebody jealous?" Ruby averted her eyes as a pink blush crept up into her cheeks, Weiss giggled and reached up to pull Ruby back down, "Don't you worry, Petal, I'm not and will never be his. I'm all yours and he is aware of that fact." She felt her girlfriend gently rest her face in the crook of her neck and Weiss began combing through the younger girl's short hair. "You know, if my Father ever found out that we were together, he would be livid with me for allowing such a delinquent to be within a ten foot radius of me."

"Delinquent." Ruby chuckled playfully, delivering a couple more butterfly kisses to Weiss' throat, "How pissed would he be to find out that I've tainted his oh-so obedient daughter."

Weiss hummed and Ruby moved back down to her collarbone, making sure not to leave any marks. "Ruby," she whispered her girlfriend's voice musically, knowing she already had her full attention, "I love you."

"I love you, too." She whispered. "Say it again." Ruby purred, moving to the other side of her girlfriend's neck and nipping just below her ear.

A shudder ran through Weiss' body and she ceded dominance to the other girl, allowing her to take full control. "I love you," she repeated softly.

Another bite. "Again." Weiss was fully aware of the warmth spreading through her body, she whispered the words again to her girlfriend, "I couldn't hear you, say it again. Louder." Ruby ordered her, pausing her assault on woman's neck and waiting for Weiss to comply.

"Fine," Weiss grumbled, her arm twitching with the urge to pull Ruby back down, "I love you."

Ruby kissed her neck, "Again," she whispered, having complete control now, "again, again, again!"

Weiss giggled, "I love you, I love you, I love you!" She repeated loudly, grinning when familiar electricity sparked through Ruby's eyes. The younger girl hummed in content, pressing her body into Weiss'.

"Don't you have to go home?" Ruby asked and Weiss shook her head.

"I'll just tell everybody I stayed the night with Pyrrha, you restocked my make-up supply, right?" Weiss asked, gesturing to the dash with a slight tilt of her head. Ruby bobbed her head once and sat up, leaning down and grazing her lips over the skin just beneath Weiss' ear. "I do hope I don't have your sister coming for my ass for keeping you out so late." Ruby didn't seem to hear her, having already surrendered her conscious to lust.

It seemed as though the scent of vanilla and strawberries was still enough to lull her in.

The woman tilted her head back, allowing the crimson-haired girl full access to her throat. She knew she would have to tolerate the teasing for a while until Ruby thought she'd left enough marks, it had taken her months to learn that the more she pleaded Ruby to touch her, the longer it would be delayed.

Weiss just hoped she would have enough make-up to hide the hickeys that would pretty much cover her neck. She parted her lips as Ruby moved back up, sliding her tongue over Weiss' bottom lip and asking permission for entry. When accepted, Ruby's pierced tongue dipped into her mouth to taste her, drawing out a moan that Weiss was unaware she'd been suppressing. Their tongues battle for a brief moment before Ruby sat up, pulling away for a brief moment so that she could cup her girlfriend's face with both hands and capture her lips again.

She squirmed as heat began to build up at her center. She broke the kiss, gasping for air as Ruby pulled away, peeling the older woman's clothes off as she tried to regain control of her breathing and return the air to her lungs. "Would you mind if I left some marks?" Ruby asked, out of breath, as she tugged at the back of Weiss' button-up shirt.

"Leave as many as you want," Weiss sat up, tucking her head beneath Ruby's chin and assisting her in removing the article of clothing, by shrugging it off of her arms. Ruby carelessly tossed the piece of cloth into the backseat and she nudged Weiss back down gently, latching onto her neck and nibbling at the sensitive skin. Electricity coursed through Weiss' body as Ruby's calloused fingers began to caress her stomach area, occasionally sliding upwards and over her breasts.

Desire swelled up inside of her and she squirmed again, searching for any friction that she could possibly find to relieve her until Ruby was tired of playing.

Eventually Ruby's hands made their down her waist and hooked into the hem of her skirt, but she stopped. "Did you happen bring extra clothes?" Ruby asked quietly. It took a moment for Weiss to comprehend her question in her lustful state, Weiss her brows in confusion for a brief two seconds before sighing and shaking her head, unable to answer.

"That's fine," Ruby shrugged, leaning down again and unclasping the woman's bra, "you have some at my apartment." A smirk formed on the younger woman's lips as she began to knead at her breasts, Weiss released a noise of content as Ruby's thumb flicked over her nipple, "Do you like that?" Ruby whispered seductively, enjoying the complete control she had over the heiress. Weiss could detect the hidden affection without having to try.

Ruby's hand slowly slid down her body, her fingers itching to dig into the sensitive skin through the clothing. Weiss' eyes were closed, but she could practically see the smug smile her girlfriend wore, "Do you want me to take you, my love?" Ruby asked, her breath on Weiss' neck sending shivers down her spine.

Without thinking, Weiss released a desperate whine and Ruby's hands grabbed her hips. Ruby straddled her again and she internally cursed herself, the crimson-haired woman sitting atop her was going to tease her until she simply couldn't take it anymore.

Weiss' hands found themselves sliding up Ruby's shirt and caressing her toned abs, but a predatory growl caused her to sigh in exasperation. Ruby had stiffened and she was ready to move off as quickly as possible if given the chance. This wasn't unusual for Ruby each time they got intimate, thankfully Weiss knew exactly how to calm her down.

"Ruby," Weiss whispered to her as she rubbed circles across Ruby's skin, ignoring the sharp, warning nip at her neck. That was definitely going to leave a mark. "it's alright, Ruby. . . It's Weiss, your girlfriend. You're with me, not them. I love you." Weiss had learned that Ruby used to 'service' women unhappy with their marriages, and she never allowed them to touch her. She needed to let her know that she was here with her, not with one of those selfish women.

Weiss smiled when she felt Ruby relaxing ever so slightly, "There you go. . ." Her breath caught in her throat as the woman started to suck and nibble at her neck again, she moaned as teeth scraped over her sensitive skin, followed by a familiar pierced tongue running over the area. She'd come back to her senses quicker than usual this time and was apparently tending to the spot she'd bitten. "I'm okay." Weiss reassured, her breathing starting to become labored.

She still had yet to understand why Ruby would spend so much time at her neck, the latter woman could leave at least three or four hickeys there before finally shifting down to her collarbone or her breasts. "You're beautiful," her girlfriend whispered lovingly to her as she moved to nibble just below her chin, working on another hickey in that area. The heat burned at her center, it was almost unbearable now, she needed Ruby to touch her _soon. _

"I love you," Ruby was sliding the older woman's skirt down her legs now, her fingers tracing down the soft white skin, leaving red lines in their wake. The sensation almost sent Weiss' mind into a daze.

"I love you, too." Weiss moaned almost breathlessly once she was able to speak, she lifted her hips so that the skirt would slide off. Ruby tossed it away, running her hands up and down her girlfriend's legs and teasingly sliding her thumb across Weiss' inner thigh. Her fingers ghosted over the thin cloth between her legs, pressing in hard enough to pleasure racing to her mind. It wasn't enough. . . She wanted- no she _needed_ more. On instinct, Weiss bucked her hips as an attempt to bring Ruby closer and a smirk formed on Ruby's lips.

_Damn it._ Ruby straddled her again, placing her hands at Weiss' sides and leaning in to kiss her. "Ru-" The older woman was silenced by a pair of lips crashing into hers, but relief washed through her as the younger woman finally began to tug Weiss' underwear down, Ruby broke the kiss and Weiss lifted her hips.

Once the article of clothing was gone, Ruby's eyes met with Weiss' and a devilish smirk formed on her lips. "Wh- what?" Weiss asked, her throat feeling hoarse and dry. Concern flashed through Ruby's eyes and she moved off of her, reaching into the console and removing a half empty bottle of water. "R-Ruby, I'm fine." She insisted, hissing when Ruby re-positioned herself, her knee between her legs and resting agonizingly too far away from her center.

"No, you're not." Ruby replied immediately, opening the bottle and offering it to the woman. Weiss pushed the bottle away. She didn't want water, she wanted to be touched, why didn't Ruby understand that? Mood killer. . . "If you don't take some, I won't touch you." Ruby threatened lightly, removing her spare hand from Weiss' bare abdomen to prove her point.

Oh for fuck's sake. . . "You're cruel." Weiss groaned hoarsely, reluctantly taking the bottle of water and raising it to her lips.

"Good girl. . ." Ruby purred as she descended again, pressing passionate kisses to Weiss' hot and exposed skin, clashing with the cold water rushing down her throat. The young brunette stopped at Weiss' abdomen and looking up at her, waiting for permission to continue.

Weiss set the bottle aside, having difficulty tearing her eyes away from Ruby to search for the console. "G-go ahead, Ruby." Weiss whispered shakily, turning her attention back to Ruby as the brunette nudged her legs further apart with the back of her hands, sliding her arms beneath Weiss' legs to hold her in place. Pleasure shot through her like an electrical spark as her girlfriend began peppering her inner thighs with butterfly kisses, pausing to suckle at the tender flesh for a few heartbeats.

Her chest heaved and her arms began growing numb, but she re-steadied herself to gaze down at the woman between her legs. Silver eyes met hers again with a predatory, lustful gaze and just a moment later, Weiss felt a warm breath against her, followed by a wet pressure pushing against her entrance. Upon contact, heat coursed through Weiss and she moaned out mewl-like noises. She needed more, this wasn't enough.

Ruby pulled away again, a string of arousal attached to the tip of her tongue. Weiss threw her head back, feeling all of her blood rushing down south; yeah she'll never be able to get that image out of her head.

Ruby's tongue stroked up her entrance and delved inside momentarily, the small red jewel in the middle of her tongue sending spikes of pleasure up through Weiss' spine. Ruby was teasing her for sure, and all she had to do was put up with it until she got bored. Unable to find anything to dig her fingers into, Weiss found herself gripping the edges of the seat, her fingers turning into fists as sounds of pleasure escaped her.

She wanted to beg her to touch her, she wanted to plead and moan her name for more, but she knew that if she did, Ruby would start from square one again and Weiss wasn't sure if she'd be able to tolerate it a second time.

Suddenly, Ruby's mouth clamped down on her and she began suckling. Taken by surprise, Weiss coughed and sputtered, her mind almost blanking out. _' Fuck !'_ Weiss' senses flew out the window and she shot upright, locking her legs around Ruby's head and her hands burying themselves into her girlfriend's hair. Mewls, whimpers, and moans filled the car as Ruby began tracing her entrance with her tongue.

If Weiss was still fully coherent, she would've been able to figure out that she was spelling her name. Ruby removed her tongue and Weiss let out a desperate whisper, rolling her hips as an attempt to bring her closer again. A second later, she felt tender, calloused fingers stroking her lower lips, making no move to enter. "Ruby~" The woman moaned breathlessly, a sharp gasp escaping her as one single finger entered her heat.

It wasn't enough, she wasn't touching her enough. Was she still teasing her?

Her fingers began to move in a circular motion, occasionally slipping a few fingers inside and ghosting across her sweet spot. Judging by the fact that she wouldn't push in too deeply, Weiss could tell that she insisted on teasing until she straight up pushed her between her legs. Even through her half-delirious state, Weiss promised herself she wouldn't submit to that.

Ruby climbed back on top of her, her hand switching positions so that she could lean up to kiss Weiss comfortably. Their lips met and Weiss tasted her own arousal, something she'd unfortunately come to be all too familiar with due to her relationship with her girlfriend. "How's that?" Ruby asked with the slightest hint of a smirk.

Was Ruby not aware of the pressure building up inside of her? She needed relief _now_! She'd been touch-starved for the last two weeks, relief was absolutely necessary right now. "Ruby, I swear to fucking God if you don't-" She was cut off again by Ruby's lips colliding with hers and two fingers sliding between her legs and the middle one tracing down her clit. Weiss bucked her hips and Ruby giggled into the kiss, clearly amused by the woman's desperation.

"Alright," the brunette whispered at last once she broke the kiss, finally pushing her fingers back in and curling them upwards, Weiss released a desperate moan and Ruby leaned down, brushing her lips just over her collarbone. "Shh, Angel, relax and just enjoy it, I'll take good care of you." Her pierced tongue slid over her neck and Weiss relaxed into the seats as much as she could.

Gods, she was gonna have a serious backache later, but it'd be worth it. Weiss allowed her mind to blank out, simply melting into her girlfriend's touch and resting her head back against the seat. Now that she wasn't tensed up, she could feel everything; Ruby's nails raking down her skin, leaving burning red marks in their wake, her mouth slowly working its way down to her breast and her pierced tongue often flickering over her sensitive, hot skin, Ruby's fingers delicately pumping in and out of her, her thumb circling over her clit with slow and smooth movements. . . If it weren't for the agonizingly slow pressure building up in her abdomen, it would feel heavenly.

Weiss rolled her hips into her girlfriend's touch, silently pleading her to continue as she was desperately in need of relief. Kisses began to trail back down between her legs, briefly hovering over her navel before Ruby's tongue suddenly entered her folds, the cold jewelry hitting all the right spots.

When it pushed against one particular area, a wave of pleasure rolled through her like a roller-coaster and she convulsed. "Ruby!" Weiss shrieked shot upright, her legs locking behind Ruby's shoulders and bucking her hips into her mouth. A buzzing sound went off in her ears and her senses blanked out, her chest heaving and her body trembling with sweat and exertion.

Regaining her grip on reality, she glanced down and heat immediately rushed to her heat again. Ruby had taken it upon herself to _clean up _the mess she'd made. "R-Ruby," Weiss groaned once she remembered how to speak, "that's- that's not necessary."

Why the hell had she said that? She did not want that heavenly tongue anywhere off of her right now. "You must be riled up," Weiss whispered, making no move to push Ruby away, "do you want me to help you?" With one last swirl of her tongue, Ruby pulled away and pushed herself back up with one hand, hovering over the smaller woman. "Ruby?"

Mischief flickered through Ruby's silver eyes and she slowly raised her other hand to Weiss' lips, rubbing one wet digit over the heiress' bottom lip. Weiss opened her mouth and three fingers coated in Ruby's juices slid inside, "You didn't think I'd leave myself unsatisfied did you?" The brunette purred, "Of course I took care of myself, I'm sorry, but this sight is always worth it."

Weiss glared up at her girlfriend as she worked on cleaning her fingers, the fire wasn't there so it didn't do much to Ruby. Ruby pulled her fingers out a few seconds later, "I regret coming out to meet you." She muttered under her breath.

Ruby giggled, "Aw, you don't mean that." Concern suddenly formed on her face, when Weiss didn't respond, "Wait, do you really? Did I go too far?" Weiss remained silent and Ruby whined, "I'm sorry. . . Could you tell me what I did wrong? I won't do it next time, I promise! I didn't mean to-" She was cut off by Weiss grabbing the front of her shirt and pulling her down and into a kiss.

Weiss smirked as she parted from her, giving Ruby's nose and eyelids a few light butterfly kisses before letting go, draping her arms comfortably around the woman. "I don't regret anything," Ruby met her eyes, "I'm just teasing. . . I'll never regret coming out to see you, whatever it is we're doing. A date, just hanging out and talking, sex. . . I don't mind one bit, unless of course I'm forced to hang out with your brute of a sister."

Ruby laughed, "Well, you got me." She tucked her head under Weiss' chin, "And Yang doesn't hate you as much as you think."

"Ruby she threw a knife at me when she found out we're dating!"

"Ah, she's just protective. Don't worry, Baby, I'll keep you safe from the big bad Yang."

Weiss groaned and tossed her head back, "You're lucky that I love you."


End file.
